The Name Of The Game
by iloveyooh-x3
Summary: Derek and Casey are locked in a superstore overnight. What better way to pass the time than play a game? Charries a little OC. I tried to keep them at least a little in character.
1. The rules are

**Name of the game :** Truth

**Rating :** M to be safe.

**Pairing :** Derek / Casey

**Type of story :** Chapter story

**Author note :** I read in a book called 'The Truth About Forever' about this game truth. I wanted to play it, but I haven't gotten the chance yet. So, I shall make Casey and Derek play it. I think this will be fun.

**Summary :** Derek and Casey are locked in a superstore overnight. What better way to pass the time than play a game? Charries a little OC. I tried to keep them at least a little in character.

Chapter 1 : Locked away

"Der-ek!" Casey shreiked as she walked through Marties Superstore.

"Sorry, Case," He laughed. "I couldn't resist!" He finished, referring to a ball thrown at Caseys' head. As Casey fussed over her hair, Derek threw the ball back into the pin and went to the sports goods isle to look for his new hockey gear.

"Hurry up, Derek. Its almost closing time." Just then the lights cut off and everything went dark. "Great, hurry. We have to get out before they lock the doors." She said. They walked to the front of the store, Derek a little slower than usual, and tried to open it. Nothing. It wouldn't budge. Casey pulled harder, and harder, and harder until her hands slipped fron the handle and she fell backwards onto her butt. Derek laughed, as usual. "Oh yea, well why don't you try then, Mr. Macho."

"Fine." Derek cooly slid up to the door and, with all of his might, pulled on the handle. He let go. "Um, I think we're stuck." He said, looking at her. Caseys' face went from shock, to horror, to sadness all in 10 seconds.

"But—but I have an ACT practice test tomorrow!" She screamed, she frantically started pulling at the doors with all of her might and she soon gave up, not after breaking a fingernail, though.

"Casey, calm down. We've got everything that we need in here. Food, Drinks, Pillows, Blankets, everything."

"We are not sleeping in a supermarket!" Casey screamed, frustrated. After arguing for at least 20 minutes, they started walking back to the sleeping bags.

"So, want to play a game?" Derek asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What game? Like clue? I love clue!" Casey smiled.

"No" Derek said, flatly. "Truth. The only rule is that you have to tell the truth, no matter what. And you win if one person passes, and the other answeres the next question." He smiled.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. You go first."

"What is your middle name?" Derek asked, his signature smirk on his lips.

"Derek, that's too easy."

"I'm just starting it off."

"Fine, Cassandra." She smiled at him.

"Casey Cassandra McDonald? Hm." Derek thought about this for a minute.

"Okay, Mr. Venturi," Casey started. "What is the worst thing you have ever done to a woman?"

Author note : SORRY SO SHORT! I must go on to my next class. (:


	2. You have to tell the truth

**AN:** I had someone email me and beg me to continue this story. So I decided I would.

.x.

He sighed. Had Casey McDonald actually just asked him that? "I got _caught _cheating on a girl." He closed his brown eyes and walked slowly, his head pointing to the ceiling.

"Caught. Right." She laughed a bit. "I don't get it." She blinked, her almond shaped blue eyes seeing through his charade. She wanted to tell him she knew that he wasn't as strong as everyone thought he was. That she knew he actually did have feelings, and that he didn't have to hide them from her.

"What's going on between you and Max?" He asked quietly, now staring in her blue eyes, getting lost.

"Do I really have to answer this?" She sighed, pouting.

"If you want to win the game, yes." He gave her his genuine Derek Venturi smirk.

"Fine," She looked to the right, not wanting to look at him. She knew if she did, he would see her blushing. Maybe he would even see it in her eyes that she didn't want to be with Max. "We are going out, but we aren't sure how to tell everyone yet. Ya know, after he got Jocelyn pregnant..." She trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Understood," He said no more on the subject, he just patted her shoulder lightly, letting it linger there.

"Why don't you show your feelings?" She asked suddenly, surprising him. She looked at him genuinely, smiling softly with her small pink lips.

"Because people expect me to be strong. I have to show them that I don't need to show my feelings. I'm perfectly content with keeping them to myself." He looked down at his feet, following them with his eyes. "Why are you such a goody two-shoes? Don't you get sick of-"

"One question at a time," she interrupted. He nodded slowly, smirking. "Because my mom couldn't handle a rebel like you by herself. After Dad split, I had to show her she could count on me." She nodded slightly as she said this. "Why don't you like Emily?" She had to ask, she wanted to know why he always blew her off.

"Because she isn't like you." He said before he could stop himself. _'Shit.' _he thought, wanting to slap a hand over his mouth and keep it there until they were out of this Godforsaken store. But he just stopped walking, then walked the other direction.

"Derek?" She followed. "What do you mean 'She isn't like you'" She continued to follow his footsteps.

"One question at a time." He quoted, looking at her. He stopped at the snack aisle, grabbing Cheez-its, Crackers, and two packages of Chicken Ramen Noodles. She sighed softly, getting frustrated.

"Derek Venturi, tell me." She glared at him. He felt her eyes burning holes in his back as he walked down the aisle.

"Why didn't you stay with Sam?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Because he is nothing like you." She answered honestly. She wanted to smack herself. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But she knew that was the name of the game and that she had to tell the truth.

"What did you say?" He stared at her in disbelief. Could she really mean that she liked him as much as he wished she did. She did not answer him, she just kept walking. She smiled softly as she reached the sleeping bags. She grabbed two and laid them on the carpeted part of the floor, hoping it would be a at least a little bit comfortable. She sat on one and stared up at him, waiting. "I'm going to go grab some bottles of water." He set the other things down and winked at her, that smirk playing on his lips. She just shook her head lightly, smiling up at him. As he walked away, she got into the sleeping bag. She sighed and laid her head on the small pillow.

She began to think to herself. _'Was it a mistake to tell him that? What should I do if he tells George and Mom?' _She argued with herself until she felt herself drifting to sleep.

_**Derek shook her as her eyes fluttered open. She was immediately overtaken by the feel of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes, leaning into him. She smiled against his lips and kissed him deeper, allowing his tongue entrance. She massaged her tongue with his, pulling him closer. She pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him feircly, not wanting to stop.**_

"Casey," she heard Derek saying. She smiled and softly moaned as he touched her. "Casey!" He yelled and she jolted up. A bead of sweat started to form as she blushed, looking at him. He was staring at her with that smirk.

"What were _you _dreaming about?" He smirked. "You and Maxi must have some pretty hot sex, from the way you were moaning." He winked and sat next to her. He handed her a bottle of water and she thanked him quickly before take a big swing of it.


	3. You can't stop the game

**AN: **So yeah, I'm at my boyfriends friends house with him, so I decided I would continue. I am bored as F***, so yeah.

Derek looked at Casey. "I think it was your turn, little miss moan." He smirked again, looking in her eyes. That fire burned in them, and he knew he had hit her soft spot. He stared into them, trying not to fall in.

"Okay, what did you mean by Emily 'not being like me.'" She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"That she isn't like you. She isn't smart, she isn't as beautiful, she doesn't make me crazy like you do." He half smiled and looked away.

"Wow, that was really...sweet." Casey said. She had never expected that Derek Venturi would say something that nice about anyone. Especially her.

"What did you meant by Sam 'not being like me?'" He put a finger under her chin, turning her face towards him.

"He isn't a rebel. He is hot the way you are. He doesn't make me want to scream, and he doesn't piss me off like you do. I thought maybe since he was your friend he would be at least a little bit like you, but he wasn't." She knew she would regret saying this, but she continued. "He didn't turn me on like you could when you held me against the wall with your strength. He didn't make me chase after him, he just let me have him." She looked down.

"I see." He said, lifting her face back up. "I turn you on, huh?" He smirked that Derek smirk and she blushed deeply, getting angry.

"Der-ek!" She pushed him backwards and his head hit the floor. "Oh my god." She knelt next to his head. "I am so sorry." Then he began to laugh. She got confused, but shrugged it off and started to giggle, too. A few minutes later, neither of them could breathe. They still didn't know why they were laughing, but it didn't matter.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" He asked once they caught their breath. Casey sighed.

.Casey.

I sighed. I couldn't believe he just asked me that. Now I _had _to tell him. I had to tell Derek that I had had a sex dream about him. I covered my face, not wanting to look him in the eye. He pulled my hands off my face, but didn't let them go. I looked down.

"Um," I started. "Don't freak, okay?" He nodded softly, still holding onto my hands. I wondered if he noticed. "I was dreaming...that we were making out, and then...things heated up a little." I blushed deeply as he smirked.

"You had a sex dream, about me?" He continued to smirk at me.

"Shut up, Derek." I giggled. God, I sounded like the ditzy blondes he usually dated.

"I think that is so hot." He laughed a bit, letting go of my hands. He put a hand on my knee, and I looked down at it. My face flushed as he began to move it up.

.Derek.

I could not believe that she had a sex dream about me. I mean, I have had my share of dreams about Casey. But I never once thought she would have a dream about me. I kept moving my hand closer and closer, inch by inch. She just looked at me, a slightly nervous look on her face. That's when I kissed her, softly at first, then more urgently. She kissed me back, grabbing onto my face. I felt her hands intertwine in my hair, I smiled against her. She lightly pulled on it, and I moaned softly. This time, she smiled.

.General.

Derek put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. He lightly pulled on her hair as she moaned softly. He then kissed down her neck. He stopped at her collarbone and looked up at her. She nodded softly, biting her lip. She pulled her shirt over her head, and he smiled. He kissed down her bust, lightly biting in some spots as her moans got louder and her hands got more tangled in his hair. She made his way back up to her lips as he kissed her, she slid her tongue into her mouth. And that is when he stopped her.

"Casey." He put a hand on her chest. "Are you sure about this?" He looked into her blue eyes and saw her lust.

"Yes." She began kissing him again and he pulled back.

"Casey." He sighed and laid back onto the makeshift pillow that came with the bag. She climbed ontop of him.

"Derek, what is so wrong? I thought you lived for sex." She kissed his neck and lifted his shirt, kissing his bare chest.

"I do, but not with you." He closed his eyes.

"Whats wrong with me..?" She asked, looking at him.

"I actually like you." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She just sighed and climbed off of him.

"And I like you, too. I want youuuu." She whined. He gave her a half-smile.

"Maybe when we get out of this Godforsaken store." He smiled fully, a true smile, not a smirk.

"Fine." She pouted and sat on her own sleeping bag.

"Want some ramen noodles?" He asked, tearing open a bag.

"How? No water, no stove or microwave." She asked, slipping the shirt back on.

"You've never had them uncooked? You haven't lived until you've tried this." He smiled and sprinkled some flavoring onto the raw noodles. He bit into them and chewed, the noodles crunching. "Yummm." He said, his mouth full.

"That looks disgusting." She made a face that made him laugh a bit.

"Just try it." he offered.

"Fine." She took a bite and smiled. "I guess its okay." She said after she swallowed it.

"Told you." He laughed and finished it, then laid his head on the pillow. She did the same, facing him.

"Goodnight, Derek." She smiled at him, then yawned and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered as he took her hand and closed his own eyes.


	4. When someone wins the game, you owe them

**AN: **I was having a really bad writer's block. I don't know if this will do you guys justice, but I can try!

.Casey.

I woke up to bright lights and shouting. Mostly a woman, and she was shouting my name. Then I heard heels. I was being shaken.

"Five minutes." I said, knowing it was Saturday.

"Casey, wake up baby." It was my mom.

"What?" I opened my eyes. Thats when I remembered last night. Being locked in the store, playing a game with Derek. Having a sex dream about Derek. Kissing Derek. Almost having sex with Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. I looked over, he was sitting up. He was smiling at me and he softly whispered.

"Goodmorning, gorgeous." I smiled at him.

"Gorgeous? Hardly. I just woke up, Der."

"Gorgeous? Der? What happened here last night?" I then remembered Mom was there.

"Um, Me and Derek are just getting along." I looked at him and he nodded.

"Case, did you finally tell Derek?" Her eyes lit up and I shook my head no as fast as I could. How could she say that in front of him. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Did everyone know but me?" He laughed a little bit and put his hand on my cheek. He softly stroked it.

"Pretty much, except Edwin." I grinned as he helped me up. "Thanks." He nodded and kissed my forehead before we slowly walked out of the store. But not before Mom paid for all of the things we ate, drank and used. As we walked out hand in hand, my family smiled at me. I smiled back.

.General.

Casey walked through the door and sat on the couch. Derek followed, sitting in his chair.

"Want to sit on my lap, babe?" He asked and she nodded, smiling. With that, she got up and sat on his lap. They watched TV and cuddled until lunch. Several times, someone would walk through the living-room and stare, wondering. Such as Marti, or Lizzie.

During lunch, all the kids sat at the kitchen table, smiling.

"Smerek, are you in love with Casey?" She smiled a toothy grin and looked at them.

"Um," he looked at Casey. "I like her a wholeeee lot, Smarti." He smiled at her, taking Casey hand. She let her hand slide out of his.

"You're not in love with me?" She had a pained look across her face, then she shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. Derek followed closely.

"I've never been in love, Case. Give me a break." He sighed.

"Give you a break? Derek, I have waited to hear you say I love you since a week after I moved into this house. And all you give me is 'I like her a whole lot'?" Derek sighed and Casey looked him in the eye.

"I'm just another toy for you, aren't I?" She teared up as he protested.

"No no no, baby. You aren't. Don't cry." But she was already up the stairs, and behind her slammed door.


	5. Anything they ask for 6 months

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews, glad someone appreciates my writing! Lol. This is the next chapter, enjoy!

.Derek.

It's been three days since she has talked to me. I guess I screwed up pretty bad. I didn't know Casey has waited for me that long. I don't even know what love is! I'm Derek Venturi, I've never had a relationship for more than a month, except Kendra. And even that was on and off. I don't know what Casey expects. I google the definition of love.

**tenderness, fondness, predilection, warmth, passion, adoration.**

I stared at the definition. I felt that toward Casey. I could tell her anything, I always wanted to touch her. I felt comfortable around her. I loved her. Didn't I?

.General.

Derek opened her door and went to Casey's. He knocked softly.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice muffled by the door.

"Derek. How about you let me in."

"How about fuck off." She said, sighing. Derek let his head drop and hit the door.

"Casey please."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Casey." She swung the door open.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. I don't listen to bullshit." She slammed the door in his face. He sighed. He opened the door and walked over to her. She turned around. "Get out." He grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips against hers. She kissed him back for a moment, then pulled away. "I said leave." She let her fingers linger on her lips.

"I can tell you anything. I always want to be touching you. You drive me crazy, Casey. I want to kiss you and never stop. I. Love. You." He said, taking her hand. She didn't pull away.

"Derek, I love you. I always have. But I just feel like I'm a toy to you." She sniffled, and Derek noticed she was crying.

"Your not! If you were a toy I would have _fucked _you in that store. Instead of waiting to _make love _to you." He stroked her face with his thumb. "I love you." She teared up again.

"I love you, too, Derek."


End file.
